Love Will Thaw
by Everything Under the Sun
Summary: Elsa is dutifully and gracefully running her kingdom. Jack is having fun and being mischievous in Arendelle. After decades of immortality and being invisible, Jack doesn't want to get hurt. He focuses on fun and ignores serious things. His heart is 'frozen'. But, Elsa can see him. Why? Will he open up? Can love truly thaw his frozen heart? Full description in chap 1! JELSA :D
1. Prologue

_**Description:**_** Elsa is dutifully and gracefully running her kingdom. Jack is enjoying Arendelle after the wind brought him to the place with eternal winters and sorceresses. After decades of immortality and being invisible, Jack doesn't want to get hurt. He focuses on fun and ignores the serious things in life. Even if he wasn't immortal, he wouldn't be able to commit to anyone, romantic or otherwise. His heart is 'frozen'. But, Elsa can see him. _Why?_ Will he open up to her? Will he let himself care? Can love truly thaw his frozen heart?  
****And why are mysterious wildfires popping up everywhere? Could ice no longer be the enemy?**

_**All credit for the characters goes to DreamWorks and Disney, unless otherwise stated.**_

**Other: Takes place shortly after Frozen ends, Rise of the Guardians has not happened yet.**

**A/N: I'm so excited for this story :D hope you guys like it! I know, the first chapter is super short, but since I consider this a prologue, I wanted to keep it short. My average chapter is a lot longer than this. Please review! :D It doesn't take all that much time. Just a quick, "Love it! Keep writing!" Would be great :)**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Jack's pov_

The wind is a carefree thing. It blows this way and that. It is strong and weak. Gentle and angry. Soothing and scary. It does what it wants, when it wants. Like me. Maybe that is why it listens to me. Maybe because we both cannot be seen.

The wind is a selfish thing. It snatches balloons from young children, homework from teenagers, bank statements from adults, leaves from trees, seeds from flowers, birds from the ground.

The wind is a curious thing. It hears everything because it is everywhere. When it catches a rumor it fancies, it carries it for miles.

The wind once brought a rumor to my ears. A rumor of two princesses in a kingdom far, far away. A rumor that one of the princesses, soon to be queen, is a sorceress. I heard rumors of a frozen summer, an eternal winter. It sounded great to me, but I hear the terrified whispers of the people. I didn't know why the wind continued to bring me bits and pieces of information from this place.

I stood in one of the top branches of a tree, looking out over a canopy of leaves. I stood there, tree trunk in my left hand, staff in my right. My brown trousers and poncho blew in the wind.

_Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart._

The whisper rushed to me, so quiet I almost missed it.

_Where is the wind getting these stories?_ I thought, curious.

_If only there was someone out there who loved you_. I frowned. Now the wind was just being rude.

Nevertheless, I wanted to go to this place. This place with princesses and sorcerers and eternal winters and frozen hearts. But I knew nothing about it and the wind wasn't helping. I didn't even know if the whispers I was getting were from the same time period. The 'frozen heart' comment, though I heard it first, could have been from hours ago while the 'no one loves you' comment could be from years, even decades ago.

_Some people are worth melting for_. My frown deepened. What was that supposed to mean?

"What do you want me to do?" I spoke out to the wind.

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_.

Arendelle... That had to be where the rumors and whispers were coming from. I had to find out what it all was. I felt drawn to Arendelle, and even more so since I now had a name for it.

The wind roughly pushed me to my left. I laughed. "Alright, alright! Take me to Arendelle!" I yelled, and jumped from my place in the tree tops. As expected, the wind pulled me up and I was soaring through the sky, leaving a trail of snowflakes behind me. I laughed.

"Wooooh! Yeah!" A smile spread across my face. I began turning somersaults and loops in the air. Goofing off as always. What can I say? It's my favorite pass time.

I didn't realize it at the time, but fun and laughter was all I had. It was my center. But, being decades old, I was afraid of being hurt, and that is why I had let fun consume me. My center had, metaphorically, frozen my heart.

"I will never get used to this!" I yelled out, enjoying the feeling of riding on air.

_Love will thaw._


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow. It sure took me a while to upload the next chapter... let's just attribute it to my wanting to leave you in suspense rather than blame it on my laziness and lack of concentration, shall we? ^.^**

**Please please _please_, review! It really helps to keep me motivated. Over 90 people viewed this story, and out of that 90 something people, only _one_ person reviewed (thank you TeamObsessedWithSupernatural! :D). So please review :) Even if you say you hate the story, I'd be happy because you took the time to review. Alrighty, enough of my incessant babble.  
**

**Let's go read the story!**

**What is this story?**

**(hehe, get it? ^.^ "Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?")**

**... *crickets***

**Pft, I didn't think it was funny either.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Jack's pov_

I don't know how long or how far the wind carried me. I didn't really pay attention.

_Do the magic, do the magic!_

I didn't know where the words came from, but I didn't care. I smiled and urged the wind to carry me faster as I used my staff to create a flurry of intricate snowflakes all around me. As I passed over a village, I flew closer to the ground, watching children's faces light up as the snow drifted down around them. I flew higher, the wind as my guide.

I took a deep breath. Flying was one of the best things on earth. It is... exhilarating. The wind flies by, whistling a song in your ear, as you see everything below you. You feel like you're on top of the world. The cool air fills your lungs and joy fills your head, so much so that sometimes you worry you're going to burst. You feel rejuvenated and _alive._

Eventually, I came upon another village, but this one had an enormous castle settled in a bay, out on top of the water. To my surprise, The castle walls seemed to be coated in a thin layer of ice. The wind slowed down and I took that to mean this was where it wanted me. Why the wind would want me to go anywhere, I didn't know. _Maybe the Man in the Moon told it to bring me here._.. I thought, but quickly dismissed it. The Man in the Moon and I were not on good terms. It told me I was Jack Frost over 100 years ago and hasn't spoken to me since.

I landed lightly on my feet in the middle of the market place and observed my surroundings. This was a busy market place. Hundreds of people bustled around, trying to buy this and that, trying to sell this and that. Someone behind me walked right through me and I sighed. The women shivered and wrapped her arms tight around herself.

"My sister's making it a bit cold today, don't you think?" She turned around and looked right through me.

"Kristoff? Sven?" She looked around again and began walking in my direction. She held her hands at her sides, clenched into fists. Her head was lowered. She looked comically furious. I wanted laugh. She kept walking and muttered, "How I manage to repeatedly loose a 6 foot tall man and a 1500 pound reindeer on a consistent bas-" I, standing barefoot on the cobblestone, had unknowingly coated the ground around me in ice. Her foot slipped and I watched as her eyes widened and her hands started flailing wildly. I saw this going one of two ways. One, she falls face first into the cobblestone or, two, I, being the great guy I am, form a pile of soft snow beneath her.

I swung my staff toward her, commanding a big pile of snow to form beneath her. She landed gently in the soft white mound, looking quite confused.

"Anna!" A big, burly man with blonde hair, who I assume is Kristoff, came running over.

"Anna, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, would be better if you had been there to catch me."

He chuckled. "You are such a klutz. I can't even leave you alone for 2 seconds."

I walked over and stood next to him as he was helping her up. I chuckled and said, "You've got something in your teeth," to the man, but, of course, he couldn't hear that.

Anna smiled. "You've got some carrot stuck in your teeth."

He blushed slightly and picked it out with his finger.

"So you ran off and abandoned me to get some carrots for you and Sven, huh?"

"He was giving me the face!" Kristoff said and pointed to his face as he made a pouty face. I assumed he was mimicking Svens face.

"That reindeer has got you wrapped around his finger." She held up her pinky to make a point. The man seemed unimpressed. He stood up straighter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sven doesn't have fingers."

"Oh, you know what I mean! Speaking of Sven, where is he? And wasn't Olaf with you?"

I found it weird that Anna had just forgotten about my snow. Disregarded it completely. Guess people forget about snow as easily as they forget about me.

"I'm back! I stopped and picked you some flowers, Anna!" To my surprise, a short snowman come shuffling over, speaking. _Speaking. _He even had his own personal flurry. In all my immortal years, I had never seen anything like it. It was awesome. I laughed and floated in the air on my back, hands behind my head, staff balanced on one knee. "You've got to tell me how you're doing that." I said to the snowman, but he just put his... uh... branches behind his back, looked at the ground, and kicked a rock as he said, "Some of the petals got a little damaged from my flurry, but they're still just as pretty as you!"

"Aww, thank you Olaf!" Anna took the flowers and sniffed them.

"Well that was ridiculously corny." Kristoff stated plainly.

"Kristoff!" Anna slapped his chest and frowned at him.

"What's corn?" Olaf the talking snowman stared up at them in what can only be described as wonder.

I liked these people. They were weird and different and klumsy and fun. And I had to admit, Olaf was adorable.

Ugh, I can't believe I said that. I need to go do something manly.

And just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger, a reindeer came trotting up and plowed right into Kristoff. They started rough housing.

Well, that was enough weird for me. I started walking, exploring. Every now and then I'd tap something with my staff and a coating of ice would appear on said object. It wasn't too out of the ordinary, fall was ending and winter was approaching, but still, you'd think when people saw it happen, they'd be a little freaked out. But no, the just kinda shook their head and went back to what they were doing. Not even a, "wow, that was odd."

"Strange town." I muttered as I went on my merry way. I flicked my staff to my right, creating a small pile of snow. _That should get someone's attention._ I thought. Looking back on it, I think I just wanted to be noticed. It didn't work out that way. Two children running by spotted the snow and began making a copy of Olaf.

"Queen Elsa is the best!" One of them exclaimed cheerfully. I think it's safe to say I was a bit confused. Even a bit angry. The children saw snow appear right out of thin air, not a cloud in sight, and they _still_ didn't see me! They didn't even blink. In fact, they started talking about how wonderful their queen is. Their queen doesn't have anything to do with the snow _I_ created! Out of frustration, I sent a snowball flying at each of the children, but that just encouraged them to start a snowball fight, using their copycat Olaf as a shield.

Despite my frustration, I had to smile. As I walked by, I took a deep breath and blew out ice cold snow right above their heads. Their faces lit up and they started jumping around excitedly, trying to catch the snowflakes with their tongues.

"What's there to do around this town?" I wondered aloud. Then I remembered the castle that appeared to be frozen (**Don't mind me, just a bad pun passing through**). I suddenly had an intense urge to go check it out. I felt the wind nudge me forward, toward the castle.

"Ok, ok! I'm going!" I chuckled. I decided against flying. This town was bustling with energy and there was so much to see. And much to hear. Eavesdropping is a lot easier when you can literally stand directly in front of the person and they don't see you. I took my time walking, wanting to hear what the townspeople had to say. About what? It didn't matter. Anything. I kept my ears open for anything interesting.

Many people talked about Queen Elsa. Some complimented her beauty, others her strength. I wanted to meet this queen, the one the wind had told me about. Maybe she would know about the eternal winter. I was beginning to think that was just a myth, because things seemed perfectly melted here, but then again, _I'm _supposedly a myth. I was beginning to think there was no such thing as a myth. I'd already met the Easter Bunny.

I also heard disturbing things about Queen Elsa. People said she was dangerous. People said she shouldn't have the throne. Some people even wondered if she killed her parents for the throne. _Ok, _I thought, _now I'm extremely curious._

I found the castle easily; it stood tall and strong, reaching for the sky. The gates to the castle were open, to my surprise. Kings and Queens weren't usually that open.

_We are never closing them again._ The wind brought yet another strange whisper to my ear. Was it telling me something about the castle? Because of it's fleeting nature, the wind can be seriously confusing at times, never giving me the whole story, only bits and pieces, fragments, and only what it thought sounded nice.

I ventured through the castle gates. People were milling about here and there, engaged in conversation.

"Don't mind me, just passing through." I announced. I looked down, expecting to see the swirling, intricate designs of ice that formed wherever my feet touched, but was surprised to see that the ground was already covered in ice. Smooth. Flawless. I frowned.

"This town is seriously weird."

I decided to investigate. I wanted to see this Queen Elsa, find out why there was so much controversy about her role as Queen.

I flew high up and around the castle until I found an open window. I let myself in, carrying an icy breeze with me. I began wandering the empty halls. The whole place was so big I could easily get lost in it's seemingly never ending corridors.

I was beginning to think I would never find a single living soul in that castle, when someone called out behind me.

"What are you doing in my castle?"

I turned around to face whoever had said it. It was a girl. No, a woman. She was beautiful. Her eyes were icy blue and her hair was almost white. Not as white as mine, more of a platinum blonde. Her facial features were soft, and she wore purple eye shadow. She had wide hips and a thin waist. She was stunning. I even dared to call her perfect. Her dress was... exotic, to say the least. It was a beautiful blue that match her eyes, off-the-shoulder long sleeves, a slit up one leg, and a cape trailing behind her. For some reason, it reminded me of snowflakes. I squinted. There were actual snowflakes in her hair.

"I asked you a question." She sounded angry. I wondered why.

"Sir, I leave the castle gates open but if you hadn't noticed the actual doors were closed."

I couldn't stop looking at her. She was beautiful. I wished she could see me. I wish I could talk. I wanted to know why she looked so sad, even if she was trying to hide it.

"Why aren't you answering me?" She questioned furiously. Who was she so mad at?

I looked behind me to locate the intruder, but there was no one there.

"No, don't look behind you, look at me. Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" My eyes widened. She... She couldn't possibly... Was she talking to... me?

"Can... Can you see me?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you QueenOfMusicLeea, Twazzi, The Writer Of FanFiction, and TeamObsessedWithSupernatural for your reviews! :D **

**Note: for those of you who don't know, Kai is the fat male servant that woke Anna up on coronation day and told the Duke of Weselton that Arendelle would no longer be doing any business with 'Weasletown'.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Jack's pov_

"Can... Can you see me?" I was so scared. I was so afraid that she wouldn't answer, that she would say something like, "Who was I just talking to?" and walk away with confusion on her face. I wanted desperately for her to say yes.

She gave me a funny look. "Should I not be able to?" I ran closer to her, smiling. But I had to be sure. I had to ask more questions.

"What color is my hair?"

"White."

"What color are my eyes?"

"Blue..." She took a step away from me. I didn't care that I was freaking her out.

"What am a wearing?"

"A... poncho?"

Happy can't describe what I was feeling. Happiness is a fleeting emotion. It comes and goes, depending on your mood, surroundings, people, even time of day. So, no, I wasn't 'happy'. I was filled with complete and utter _joy_. And relief. I sighed, and as I did, I felt all the anger and frustration leave my cells in that one breath.

"You can see me! You can actually see me!" I laughed, ecstatic. Her brow furrowed and her mouth opened slightly, about to say something, but she was interrupted by a fat, funny looking man running up to us.

"Queen Elsa!" The man said as he approached us. So this woman was the queen. Well, they were right. She was beautiful. Though she had been somewhat angry at me, I didn't blame her for it. I saw something in her that made me want to smile. I didn't know what it was at the time. To this day, I still don't quite understand it.

I made a tsk tsk noise with my tongue. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people?" I said to the man. I knew he couldn't see me. He would have given me a funny look or something if he could see me. I began walking in a small circle around Elsa. Her dress resembled ice.

"Interesting... What's this made out of?" I reached down to touch the veil like cape she wore, and she chose that moment to turn around and yell at me.

"Would you cut it out?" I jumped back.

"Sorry, jeez, didn't know you'd be so touchy." I mumbled, but I was still in very high spirits.

"Ma'am, are you quite alright?" Now that the fat man had recovered his breath, he stood straight, concern filling his features.

Elsa frowned. She looked back and forth between the mans concerned frown and my smug smile a few times before she settled on looking at the man.

"Sorry, Kai. Yes, I'm feeling fine. What is it you came here to tell me?"

"There's a fire. Not in the forest this time, in the town! I'm not sure if everyone is out. Several people are burned and Kristoff says he doesn't have any ice, nor will he for a week, at the least. Please, come quick!" The man turned and started running, Elsa quickly followed without question. Usually I would float, but for some reason I ran beside her instead. She looked very worried, and very determined. She looked like a queen.

I wasn't sure why they were requesting the Queen's presence at the site of a fire; what could she do anyway? Calm the people? Reassure them?

It didn't matter. I was going to stop the fire. A few quick, strong blasts of snowy, cool air should put most, if not all, of the fire out. There could still be people in the building, so I would have to be careful.

As we ran, I thought about what Elsa's reaction would be if she saw me fly up and control snow. Would she be horrified? Shocked? Intrigued?

Thinking back on it, I could have just flew up, seen the building on fire, and gone at it from above, but I guess I wanted to be by Elsa.

We reached the building shortly, and man, that was one big fire.

"Everyone stay back!" Elsa yelled at the crowd.

"Wait! My daughter is still in there!" I woman half screamed half cried.

All right, so if I blew any breeze at the building, it could easily collapse, crushing the girl. So I had to go in and find her. I didn't waste any time. I didn't hesitate. I didn't look back. I ran into the house. As I ran, I gently blew cold air/snow on the flames, calming them, but not antagonizing the structure.

I looked in rooms, closets, but I couldn't find the girl.

"Where is she, dammit?!" I screamed, desperate. A little girl could be suffocating, and I was stuck looking for her. But then I heard it. A cry. It wasn't very loud, especially over the deafening crackle of the flames, but it was enough that I was able to find her. Immediately, I hit my staff to the ground lightly, causing snow to fall from the ceiling. It cooled down the room a bit, but did nothing for the smoke clouding my vision and intruding my lungs. I was too afraid to do much else, for fear that the weak building would collapse on top of us. I saw the girl, sitting in a corner. I approached her, saying, "Shh, it's alright, I'll get you out of here." But when I went to pick her up, my hands went right through her. "Shit." I muttered, and anger overwhelmed me. How had I not foreseen that? Was I really that stupid? I couldn't even help this little girl choking on smoke and sweating from the flames. I couldn't call out for anyone's help, because they couldn't see me and therefore couldn't hear me. "Shit!" I said, louder this time.

Elsa! She could see me! I ran out into the hall, remembering the twists and turns as I went along. Before I could reach the front entrance, I literally bumped into Elsa.

"Elsa! Hurry, I found the girl!" I grabbed her hand and began weaving my way through debris. Before we reached the girl, part of the ceiling fell down, right on our path. Burning hot embers flew up and I covered my mouth the with my poncho. The debris was blocking our path. I surveyed my surroundings. The was just enough room above it that I could jump over it. I wrapped my right arm around Elsa's waist, holding my staff in my left hand.

"What are you doing?!" She looked extremely confused and tried to wriggle out of my grasp, but I held on tight. Using my powers to aide me, I swiftly jumped over the flaming wood. I gently set her down next to me, grabbed her wrist again, and guided her to the room with the girl. Elsa went directly to her and picked her up, whispering soothing words in her ear.

As we ran out, she yelled at me. "Why the hell didn't you just pick her up?!"

I shook my head. "I couldn't."

She was about to reply when more debris fell. She wrapped her arms tighter around the young child. This time, there wasn't enough room above the pile for me to jump, and we were in a small hallway. No going around it. We'd have to find another way out.

"Come on!" I yelled. I didn't look back to make sure she was following. I quickly located a window and touched my staff to it, deciding that freezing it would make it easier to break. Then I put my hands above my head and jumped through the window. The tiny shards ripped my shirt slightly, but thanks to the fabric, did not penetrate my skin.

"Here, take her!" Elsa held the child out to me, so that it would be easier for her to get out. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"I just can't!" I glared at her, and she fumbled, trying to set the girl on the ground outside. She then proceeded to climb out the window and pick up the child once again. We brought the child back to the front of the house and handed her to her mother. Now that everyone was outside the house, I held my staff behind my head, like a bat. I noticed Elsa holding her hands outward and her fingers were outstretched. I didn't pay much attention to it. I swung my staff, effectively causing an intense breeze to trap and extinguish the flames.

But something strange happened. At the same time I swung, Elsa jerked her hands upward. And the breeze that extinguished the flames, well, it was a lot more powerful than expected. It not only extinguished the flames, but it broke the trunks of several trees nearby, causing them to fall hard to the ground. Also, the whole house was now covered in snow. Buried was probably the proper word.

There was no way I had done all that. I couldn't have. I didn't put that much force into it. I didn't give it enough juice in order to do that kind of damage. Then I remembered Elsa raising her hands up. We turned to face each other at the exact same moment.

"You did that? I did that?" We questioned in unison, thoroughly confused.

"But you're human!" I exclaimed.

"Last I checked so are you." She stated.

"Um, Queen Elsa?" It was Kai again. She shook her head and went to apologize to the owners of the building for causing so much damage.

When she walked away, I heard some people murmur and whisper.

"See? She's dangerous."

"We can't trust her."

"I wouldn't doubt if she started the fire."

I glared at them and held my staff out, about to bury them in a large pile of snow, when Elsa cleared her throat behind me. Switching my staff from my left hand to my right, I turned around.

"You just gotta ruin my fun, huh?"

She started to speak but I held my hand up.

"It might not be the best idea to talk to me in public. Kai's not the only one who can't see me."

She lowered her voice to a whisper and barely moved her mouth. "Fine, walk with me back to the castle." And she started walking. Even when she was annoyed and angry, she was elegant. Elegant in the way she walked, in the way she held herself.

Any time I tried to talk, she cut me off. She would cough or hold up her hand or, if there was no one around, slap my arm.

As soon as we made it inside the castle, she began spewing questions at me.

"Who are you?"

"Jack Frost."

"Where are you from?"

"Uh... Ice?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm the spirit of winter."

"Right, and I'm-"

"The ice queen?"

She glared at me.

"Why didn't you just pick up the girl yourself?"

"I couldn't, and I can't."

"You wouldn't."

"No, I can't. I can only touch those who can see me, those who believe in me."

"What's that supposed to mean." She said it as a statement. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Heard of the Easter Bunny?"

"Yes."

"Do children believe in and claim to have seen the Easter Bunny?"

"Yes."

"Ever heard of me?"

"No."

"That's because people don't believe in me, so they don't see me, so they don't believe in me. It's a vicious cycle really. It gets pretty lonely. I don't know why you can see me, maybe because we have similar powers-"

"So that really was you? You can control snow and ice as well?"

I nodded. I thought she was going to glare at me, but instead, she smiled. "Do the magic." She practically whispered and grabbed my left hand. I blinked. I started thinking about how gorgeous she was, then I started thinking about some not so innocent things, if you know what I mean.

I may be immortal, but I'm still a guy. I blushed slightly, hoping she didn't notice, and I pulled my hand away.

I then proceeded to form an intricate and beautiful snowflake that floated a few inches above my palm. She quirked an eyebrow at me. "That's all you got?"

I scoffed. "Oh yeah, let's see you do better!"

She smirked. "Come here." She grabbed my hand again and started dragging me down hallways and past corners. We ending up in a large ballroom and she closed the doors behind her. She ran to the middle of the room and said, "Watch this." She slammed her right foot into the ground and a coating of ice found it's way across the floor. This was awesome! Not only could she see me, but she was like me!

"Not bad... But can you do this!" I shouted and swung my staff around the room, making it snow indoors.

"Oh please." She slowly raised her hands, forming a sculpture of what looked like frozen water.

I was having a blast. To think, someone was like me, someone understood. And she could see me! I literally could not remember what it was like to be _seen_. Well, excluding creatures of legend such as the Sand Man. It felt so good... Now I could really show off.

"Alright, I admit, I underestimated you. But I bet you can't do this!" I crouched, then jumped up and began flying. The room was big enough for me to move around. I let out a laugh. Snow trailed behind me. I picked a spot in the middle of the room and I began moving in tight, small circles starting from the ground and making my way up. When I finished, I stood on the very top of my staff and examined my work. Right in front of me, there stood a giant ice sculpture of... can you guess?

Me, of course.

The sculpture was twice as tall as myself, and in the sculpture, I held my right hand over my forehead in a giant L. My other hand was behind my back, holding my staff, and my tongue was sticking out.

As I was inspecting my fabulous sculpting job, (it was actually quite intricate and accurate, in the sense that it resembled me quite a bit) something hit the back of my head. Do you remember how I said I was standing on my staff? Yeah, well I started falling, and was about to hit the ground, but I took a deep breath of air, then blew out, which forced me back to a standing position.

I turned around to see Elsa trying to contain her laughter. She had thrown a snowball at me.

"Oh, it is on." I said as I grabbed my staff with my left hand and formed a snowball in my right hand. I tilted my head down and smiled devilishly. Elsa squealed and began running from me. I decided it would be easier to get her from above, so I flew up and formed snowball after snowball, trying to hit her. I hit her a few times, but she usually managed to form a wall of ice between us at the last second that blocked my barrage of icy spheres.

"Thought the spirit of winter would be able to do better than this!" She yelled at me. But she hadn't noticed me fly around and in front of her. She stopped about 5 feet away from me, obviously surprised that I had caught her.

"Gottcha." I said, raised my staff to her, and buried her in a pile of snow. A second after she hit the ground, I saw her head poke out, and she was laughing.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" She said between giggles.

Just then, the girl I had seen earlier, Anna, walked in. She looked surprised. "Elsa? What are you doing? And who gave you permission to play in the snow without me?" She rested her hands on her hips in scolding manner.

Looking around the room, it was a disaster. Jagged walls of ice jutted from the floor everywhere, and it was still snowing.

"I, uh, was just practicing." Elsa said as she tried to dig herself out of the snow. After a bit of struggling, she gave up. Her hair had come out of it's braid and she blew a strand from her face.

"Little help here?"

I smiled. I started walking over, but Anna started running over and, in the process, she managed to run right through me, much to Elsa's surprise. I had expected it, it had even happened earlier that day, and yet, it still hit me hard. The smile left my face, my shoulders slumped, and I lowered my staff in defeat.

"Who's that?" I jerked my head up. Anna asked who I was. I turned around, but I should have known. She was asking about my sculpture. My head drooped further, and I started to exit the room.

"That's Jack. Jack Frost. He's a friend of mine." I ignored that last part. A friend would have stopped me from leaving.

"He looks even goofier than I do." I heard Anna giggle.

I didn't say anything as I left the room. I found my way to a window and promptly left the premises. I let the wind carry me. The wind was always there. I could truly relate to it, because people could only see the aftermath of it's appearance, and not the wind itself. Just like me.

I hadn't realized just how much time had passed. The sun was setting and the moon would be rising soon.

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

"Shut up wind. Big deal, one freaking person sees me. She'll probably forget about me by tomorrow." I threw my hands up in exasperation._  
_

I found myself a nice, tall tree and laid down on one of the highest branches. It swayed gently in the wind, beckoning me to sleep. It took a few hours, but I eventually did fall asleep, up high in that tree, surrounded by the fresh, cool air. The last thing I remember is looking up at a bright, full moon.

If you're wondering, I can actually sleep. Although, being immortal, I don't need to sleep. I guess old habits die hard.

* * *

**Wow! Two chapters in two days? I think that's a record for me! xD I wanted to get this up quickly, since I got so many more reviews on the second chapter :)**

**Well, here's the third. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, thank you to everyone who favorited and/or followed this story! *gives you virtual fudge* don't like fudge? Fine, I'll take that back then *looks at you angrily and sloppily eats the fudge* No chocolaty goodness for you!**


End file.
